


A for Effort

by sephirothflame



Series: mob!AU [4]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Time, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snafu's gone down on Sledge before. Sledge just wants to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A for Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Snafu and Sledge go slow, despite the suddenness of their relationship.

Sledge looks up at Snafu from between Snafu’s thighs, shifting on his knees nervously as he tries to get comfortable. He knows what he’s supposed to do, has watched enough porn and listened to Nate’s instructions and let Snafu do it for him enough times to have gotten the basics.

It’s just – now that he’s here, his fingers skimming over Snafu’s naked thighs up to his groin, Sledge isn’t entirely sure if he    
_can_   
 do this.

Snafu knows what Sledge’s thinking, has to know because he cards his fingers through Sledge’s hair soothingly and murmurs, “It’s okay, cher. You don’t have to.”

Except for the part where Sledge does. He has to do this and he    
_wants_   
 to do this so bad his mouth is practically watering at the thought. Sledge licks his lips nervously and looks up at Snafu again, just hoping he doesn’t look as hesitant as he feels.

He takes a second, lets Snafu try to sooth him, and then Sledge brushes Snafu’s hand away. He thinks better of it when the warm touch is gone and Sledge reaches for Snafu’s hand to tangle their fingers together. “It’s okay,” Sledge says and he means    
_I’m okay_   
.

Snafu just watches patiently, squeezing Sledge’s fingers lightly.

Closing his eyes, Sledge sucks in a sharp breath, holds it and tries to calm the racing in his heart. It only takes a moment, and when Sledge releases his breath, he’s ready.

Sledge can do this.

He doesn’t let go of Snafu’s hand, squeezing it again while he skims his free fingers up the crease of Snafu’s thigh. Sledge touches him lightly, letting his fingers tease against Snafu’s dick. He’s touched Snafu here before, has seen him naked, but it’s never been like this.

Sledge thinks he should be scared, but he isn’t. He loves Snafu, trusts him not to push this too hard or too quickly, despite the tremor in his thighs and the fact Snafu’s been hard since Sledge said he wanted to try this. Sledge just needs a minute to wrap his fingers around Snafu’s shaft and remind himself exactly what he’s working with.

The first brush of Sledge’s lips against Snafu is weird – hot and smooth – and Snafu’s breath catches above Sledge and he squeezes their fingers together.

Sledge sticks out his tongue, licking lightly. He tries to think of what he likes, what Snafu does and what Nate told him, and Sledge presses his tongue down harder, licking a line up Snafu’s dick before lapping at the head lightly.

There’s a taste, something Sledge doesn’t know how to describe, heavy and heady. It reminds him of Snafu’s tongue when they share lazy kisses after Snafu sucks him off, but it’s not quite the same. He doesn’t hate it though, and Sledge figures that’s a good thing.

Snafu’s fingers touch Sledge’s face lightly, his thumb sweeping down the curve of Sledge’s nose before catching on Sledge’s lower lip, dragging it down. He doesn’t say    
_please_   
, doesn’t beg, but he squeezes the fingers still tangled with Sledge’s own and it’s basically the same thing.

The head of Snafu’s cock is velvety and bitter from beaded precome under Sledge’s tongue. Sledge is careful to wrap his lips over his teeth before he takes it into his mouth, reaching out to touch the slit with his tongue hesitantly.

Snafu’s breath hitches again, so soft, and he tightens his grip on Sledge’s fingers a little.

Sledge starts to suck.

It’s weird. There’s a strange ache in his jaw from keeping it so wide open, wrapped around Snafu’s dick, and his mouth feels too dry suddenly. He doesn’t know what to do with his tongue beyond pressing it against Snafu. His fingers twitch against the base of Snafu’s dick, squeezing lightly.

For all the times Snafu has done this for Sledge, Sledge doesn’t think he’s ever realized how much multitasking seems to be going on.

”You’re doing just fine,” Snafu murmurs as if he can read Sledge’s thoughts, stroking his fingers through Sledge’s hair slowly again. “Just like that.”

It’s almost embarrassing how much the words do to reassure Sledge, to calm him down and help him focus.

Sledge would smile if his mouth wasn’t so full, so he settles for looking up at Snafu again. He relaxes into the gentle petting and closes his eyes, eases forward and takes Snafu a little bit deeper into his mouth.

Whatever Brad and Rudy and Pappy and anyone else might say about Snafu, he’s a saint. He isn’t rocking his hips forward and demanding more or making needy and impatient sounds. He lets Sledge take his time, adjust to the stretch and feel of Snafu on his tongue and doesn’t complain about the awkward, terrible sucking going on.

They go slow.

Gradually, almost painfully slowly, Sledge lets Snafu sink into his mouth. Inch by inch, until Snafu’s nearing the back of Sledge’s throat and Sledge startles instinctively, his gag reflex kicking in. He doesn’t puke, doesn’t even really want to, but he takes it as a sign to pull off.

Snafu’s fingers tighten in Sledge’s, in Sledge’s hair, but it’s not enough to hurt. He sighs at the loss. His thighs clench but he doesn’t arch up to force himself back in.

Sledge would kiss Snafu, if he could. He thinks Snafu likes this more, but at least if they’re kissing Sledge knows what to do with his tongue and how to breathe.

Pulling off long enough to suck in a breath, Sledge sucks at the head of Snafu’s dick lightly before swallowing him back down. He doesn’t take Snafu as deep and tries to make up for it by sucking harder, but his jaw is starting to ache.

Still, Sledge is determined not to give up, not to stop – and he doesn’t.

Not until Snafu strokes his fingers against Sledge’s cheek and tugs at an ear lightly, anyway. “Cher,” Snafu says softly. “Just use your hand.”

Sledge’s cheeks flush, and he tries to suck harder out of petulance. It’s half-assed at best, and Sledge closes his eyes. He squeezes Snafu’s fingers lightly, replacing his mouth with his hand. His throat burns a little bit, and he feels hoarse. “I’m sorry, Snafu.”

Snafu tugs at Sledge’s hand lightly, guiding him back up onto the couch until Sledge is straddling Snafu’s thighs. Pressing a kiss to their joined fingers, Snafu smiles softly. “You’ll get better.”

Sledge isn’t entirely sure if he agrees, but he nods his head anyway. He rests his forehead against Snafu’s shoulder, kissing him once before he focuses his attention on the hand he was wrapped around Snafu’s dick.

This Sledge could do with his eyes closed. This is something he’s done for Snafu enough times in the past he doesn’t even have to think about it, knows exactly how to twist his wrist and press his thumb just under the head. Snafu’s slick with spit and precome, more so than usual, but it works well in Sledge’s favor.

It doesn’t take long for Snafu to come with a bitten off groan and a slight buck of his hips, his nails pressing half-moon cuts into the back of Sledge’s hand where their fingers are still tangled together. His come is hot as it dribbles over Sledge’s fingers, and Sledge doesn’t stop stroking until Snafu touches his wrist, stilling him.

Sledge lets go of Snafu, using his thumb to smear Snafu’s come over his fingers before he wipes his hand on his own stomach. He presses a soft kiss to Snafu’s shoulder again before tucking his face into the crook of Snafu’s neck and shoulder. “Next time,” he whispers against Snafu’s skin, and he means it.

Snafu just squeezes their still joined fingers in response, sighing happily.


End file.
